


A Freak Occurence - HIATUS

by Lisylla



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Girl in Skyrim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisylla/pseuds/Lisylla
Summary: One bad decision. One wrong turn. That was all it took.Evelyn was a professor. She wassupposedto be more responsible. So when she found herself in a cave, her brother lost and her flashlight dead, the only thing she could do is keep walking.





	1. Adrift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First fic, I was hit with inspiration and I needed to write it.

 

Evelyn stumbled to the dank floor of the cave, winded from the rough landing. Her knees stung, and she was sure she had cut them to hell and back. But what really caught her attention was the small boy, no older than 13 - hung up on the wall, in the process of being dissected. His head lolled to the side, his eyes and mouth wide in a screaming stare. That… that monster,  _ absolute monster,  _ had taken him and strung him up on the wall like an animal. 

Apparently, her captor was a novice, as her bonds were loose and easy to slip out of. Her rising adrenaline, combined with a sharp pain and strong ache of terror - that was a little boy for god’s sake! The evidence of what would happen to her opened a horrible, ravenous pit in her stomach, far worse than any injury. The fear froze her limbs, had made her clumsy and loud, and now that monster was advancing.   
  
She struggled like a tortoise flipped on it’s shell to flip onto her hands and knees once again. The robed figure practically slithered forward and she elbowed the ground painfully in her desperate attempts to get away. Finally getting onto her hands and knees, she scrambled to get up, lodging sharp pebbles in her hands in the process. She saw a glimpse of something shiny in the stalagmites to her left. A knife?   
  
Grunting with effort, she rose onto quaking legs, her eyes misting over with the effort. A sob ripped violently from her throat as she hobbled forward, every step agony for her knees. Focus,  _ focus _ , damnit!   
  
She was almost there, so very close, her fingertips brushing the hilt. Clutching her stomach, god it stunk, a finger wrapped around the handle. Come on, just a bit-   


 

* * *

 

She awoke to a drafty room, and a wooden, unpainted ceiling. Where was she, some hovel in the woods? Well, even if it wasn't up to regulation, the blankets she was resting on were quite comfy. She heard, was that music? Yes, a string instrument of some kind. And singing to accompany it. She looked to her left, where a bucket sat in the very corner of the room, and a wardrobe just to the right. She looked on a bit further, and saw a table, with two bottles, one red, the other green, and a few coins.    
  
She took quick stock of herself, trying to lift her knees, and deciding to not do that again quite rapidly. She tested her arms, all in order, then examined her hands, bandaged and stinging. The bandages looked as haggard as she felt. What had she done to get herself into this state? And where exactly was she?   
  
The door creaked open, drawing her gaze. A slight blonde woman peaked in, a glass of water in hand. "Ah, good. You're awake." She came around the side of her bed, setting the water on the bedside table.    
  
"Let me change those bandages." She opened the drawer in the table, pulling out a roll of linen wraps. She quickly unwrapped the dirty bandages, wadding them up as she examined her hands. "Keep those hands up, let them air out a bit."    
  
She turned and walked to the far table, pulling out a jar of something. She came back over, and grabbed her hands. "This may sting a big." She applied the salve as Evelyn hissed.    
  
Continuing her wrapping onto her next hand, the woman hummed along to the music from out the door. Finished with the wraps, she grabbed the water. "Drink this."   
  
Evelyn wasn't complaining. She chugged it down, draining it within seconds. It soothed her throat greatly. The woman chuckled, "Want something to eat with that?"   
  
As Evelyn gasped for breath, she nodded vigorously. She had just now noticed the hunger in her belly.   
  
"Orgnar! Some of that stew!" The woman yelled.    
  
Sensing a lull in the conversation that she had barely participated in, Evelyn looked around, noticing a knot in the wood on the wall next to her. The woman sighed, recapturing her attention, as another person, this one a man, tall, and strikingly familiar, walked in. Her had paint around his eyes, and an axe over his back. "Here's that stew you wanted."   
  
The woman, dwarfed next to him, groaned but accepted the bowl. "Lazy ass, can't do anything around here." She muttered, stalking over to the bed.   
  
She handed Evelyn the stew, which she eagerly took a sip of. It tasted delicious, potatoes, carrots, meat of some kind, decidedly not beef. It slid down her ragged throat and seemed to have a healing effect.   
  
She watched as the woman turned to the man, "Thank you, Companion."   
  
Companion? Who just called someone a companion? That's very peculiar.    
  
The man just grunted and walked out, nearly having to duck for the door frame. She watched him leave, taking another sip of soup.   
  
"Stew's on the house." The woman said, gathering the dirty bandages and the cup the water had been in.   
  
"Thank you," Evelyn rasped, "But would you mind telling me where I am? And who you are?"   
  
"Hmph. Suppose it's only fair. You're in the Sleeping Giant Inn, in Riverwood. I'm Delphine." She said, finally taking her leave.   
  
Sleeping Giant? What an odd name. And Delphine, while pretty, stood out as something she'd heard before. She sipped the juice, and thought a little harder.   
  
Wait.    
  
Riverwood. Companion. Delphine.    
  
No way.   
  
No way, no how.   
  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! My first thing here. Kudos and comments are much appreciated <3! This is unbeta'd, so correct me on any typos!


	2. Conclave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've waited long enough. Enjoy!
> 
> You may want to reread chapter one first.

Oh god, oh god. 

 

Oh my god.

 

She was in Skyrim?

 

She was in  _ Skyrim?? _

 

How was she going to survive?? Yeah, modern society is great and all, but it didn't exactly prepare you for living in a world without modern things, not to mention  _ magic! _

 

Evelyn made an attempt to stand, feeling the need to get up, to get  _ out.  _ That was short lived, however as pain shot up her legs, her knees throbbing. She groaned, feeling tears well up, and she collapsed back into the bed, pushing the urge to cry her eyes out down, even though she wanted to so badly her chest ached. She forced herself to take in a ragged breath, then pushed it out, then repeated the action several times. Each breath was easier than the last, and her eyes cleared. 

 

Okay, calm down, she could do this. Yeah, no problem! Well, a really big problem. She had only a vague idea of survival, and no equipment to speak of whatsoever. That's a pretty huge one.  _ What in the world am I going to do? _ Not to mention that her family was going to be worried sick. Or not. Maybe they’d just think that she wasn't calling. She didn't do it much anyway.

 

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, trying not to panic again, and yet she only succeeded in making room for painful memories.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

A heavy…  _ something _ slammed into her back, and she was forced down onto her stinging knees. Her hand scraped on a stalagmite, ripping the skin. The air was knocked from her body, a silent scream escaping her lips from the pain. She was forcefully flipped over, and the monster loomed over her, a joyous cackle coming from the darkness that hid its face. She kicked and slapped, whimpering like a caged animal and yet… it didn't seem to affect the robed  _ thing _ at all. She craned her neck, trying desperately to get away and then she saw it again, but this time, she saw more.

 

The boy, and maybe his mother. Dead. 

 

She stilled. The monster looked down and let out an amused chuckle. She slowly turned her head up to see his face out of the shadows, his hood knocked off during her attempts to get away. 

 

She looked back to the body, locking tear filled eyes with his clouded ones. 

 

_ Gone. _

 

* * *

 

 

Tears slipped from her eyes, as she was unable to suppress her emotions this time. Whimpers scratched quietly from her throat, and she was unable to make any other noise besides that. She sniffled, hugging the furs on the bed close to her, trying to find some speck of solace in the vast field of pain before her. She swallowed and  _ cried. _ For a long time. 

 

At one point, Delphine came in to give her dinner, but saw her hunched form and left, returning with a glass of water that she set on the table next to the bed. 

 

She was grateful for the thought. Even if the Blade had wanted Paarthurnax killed, and was a bit insistent, she was alright. At least she knew how to mind her business.

 

Eventually, she regained herself enough to take a few small sips of water, and even later, exhausted herself enough to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Evelyn’s sleep, unexpectedly, was not haunted by nightmares. She  _ was _ dreaming, but it wasn’t… well, it was hard to describe, but she was someplace only her mind could go, and so could only be accessed without her body. She knew it as naturally as she knew how to walk. And she knew that she was not alone, but she also knew she was safe.

 

Her surroundings consisted of a void, though there was ground under her that she could feel. She was lying on her back, in the position she must have fallen asleep in. Her eyes were closed, but she could sense presences both huge and minuscule. There were three … no four that stood out. 

 

She opened her eyes and sat up, looking for the presences she sensed. And she saw nothing. But she still felt them… 

 

_ Oh. Of course. _ Of course she couldn’t see them! Why would she be able to? Because it makes sense? Nooo, she was in Skyrim, and metaphysics were a thing. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and letting the other fall to her thigh. The corners of her lips twitched into a frown. So, metaphysics. Hmm.

 

_ Alright, let's try some hippy BS. Feel it… like… with your mind, man. _ She grinned a bit at that. Her eyes shut and she focused on the presences, imagining something like an antenna reaching out from her and searching for the beings. Her eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't really getting anything, she couldn't tell what they were, but she could feel emotions. Anger, anxiety, guilt? 

 

Whatever it was, it only served to make her more confused. She huffed and made a low noise in her throat. And everything… stopped. All of it began to come into focus. Around her were stars, millions of stars. And in front of her, the four she had sensed. Now she knew who they were. Four of the Divines. And around her, the et’Ada.

 

There was one who came into sharper focus than the others, a man, dressed in armor. The others shifted and swirled into vaguely humanoid shapes, but he was solid. Maybe…

 

“Talos?” Her voice carried in the nothingness around her. The man’s face remained stern, but he gave a curt nod. Approval washed over her in response.

 

The others, not quite solid, she couldn't guess quite as easily. But it only made sense that Akatosh was there, and perhaps Kynareth. The shifting humanoids certainly seemed to fit them, a bright yellow light and a pale blue shine coming off of two of the figures. The other, a warm, gentle, soft orange. Maternal… Mara.

 

There was a tension between them, but they were solely focused on her now. Which was extremely disconcerting. The gods didn't make a move. She swallowed, and glanced between them. And still they didn't speak. They just studied her. And kept looking.

 

“Uh… hello?” 

 

With that, a low buzzing began, as their shapes began to shift once again. Talos turned back to the others, apparently incensed by something they had said. The buzz became voices, still mostly unintelligible, but she could make out words. It was something about seeing and dreaming? Were they talking about her?

 

Things kept shifting, and eventually, solidified. She could now make out the exact words, and she could see the details of the Aedra’s faces.

 

“Well, we can't just leave her with nothing.” The maternal one she understood to be Mara said.

 

“She must fend for herself. She cannot be coddled.” Talos spoke with a pointed look at the other god.

 

“What will she do? Sing them to sleep? She isn't from this world. She doesn't know how to survive.” Kynareth gestured to me. _Ouch._ _Way to kick a girl while she's down._

 

Mara seemed to empathize with her because she spared her an apologetic look. Evelyn shook her head.  _ It's not like it isn't true. _ Sure, she knew something about surviving, but that was short term, find your way to civilization stuff. 

 

“She is  _ Dovahkiin.  _ We cannot leave her defenseless.” Kynareth was responding to something Talos had said.

 

Wait.

 

“What?!”

 

And all eyes were back on her.

 

“You are the Dragonborn, young one.  _ Dovahkiin _ .” Akatosh was quiet, gravelly. The voice of someone who did not speak often, and chose his words carefully.

 

Evelyn sputtered for a moment, she opened and closed her mouth. Finally finding her voice, she asked the question at the forefront of her mind. “Why me?”

 

“You know, I thought the same thing.” Talos stated dryly.

 

Evelyn's cheeks flared. She frowned, muttering under her breath.  _ Who decided it was make Evie feel bad day? _

 

“ _ Hush,  _ Talos. You know why.” Mara scolded.

 

Kynareth decided to be the one to explain, “There are several reasons. Your knowledge for one, but the main reason is that you have a certain… affinity for the talent. Usually this choice is made only by Akatosh, but bringing you over from your world was too much for him. You know the legend that explains why.”

 

Evelyn nodded.

 

Mara tilted her head, “Is there anything you wish to know?”

 

Evelyn thought for a moment. “Where are the other Aedra?”

 

“They are occupied elsewhere.” Answered Kynareth.  _ Helpful. _

 

There was one question she was very eager to ask, but it seemed like her body had decided that it was time to wake up.

 

And so, she was back in her bed in the Sleeping Giant, with nearly nothing but the little she had learned in her dream.

 

At least she knew that the gods didn’t always get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a break that would give GRRM a run for his money, I'm back! And I have some plans now, places to go with this story.
> 
> I re-wrote portions of the first chapter, to make it fit more with where I'm going.
> 
> And now, I'm going to bed.


End file.
